conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
High Emperor Thomas Augustus Emerius
High Emperor Thomas Augustus Emerius, is the current High Emperor of the Arkhangelsk Empire. He has been ruling for the longest time since the end of the Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Tillanius War, and has been generally regarded as one of greatest rulers of all time, and the main reason why the Arkhangelsk Empire is the greatest force in the entire Ultiverse. The High Emperor has continuously expanded the empire over the countless millenia that he has ruled. He also has significant power in the military, and has led the Arkhangelsk Royal Military Command to victory countless times, and has not lost a single war since the start of his rule. While his dictatorship has been questioned by some there is a general acceptance in the public, and he is regarded as having been doing a good job. He is currently unmarried and does not have any children, he resides in the Arkhangelsk Royal Palace, in recent years he has been less reclusive and has shown his face to the public quite often. He is regarded as being one of the oldest Arkhangelians in existance. Early Life Born to an unknown couple, he has been directly tied to being a 3rd generation Arkhangelian, he has often remarked that he was born on Arkhangelsk, at an old military hospital. He became an orphan at a young age and left a young age to pursue a military career. He graduated from the first, and secondary military schools, and entered as a graduate into the Arkhangelsk Military Academy, he supposedly excelled in his military studies and became a Commandus in a relatively short time. Around the time he was promoted he graduated and was sent to Antioc. Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Tillianus War During the first opening shots of the Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Tillianus War, the Emperor was based on Antioc, he did his regular duty and prepared for the impending war. At this time he was assigned to the 234th Royal Antioc Defense Fleet. When the Tillianus attacked Antioc he was at his military base. He has been noted for his excessive amount of valor and courageous acts during the battle. He reportedly led a squad to retake his military base, than made a corageous run to the armory and refitted the Anti-Orbital Guns. While the Tillianus overran most other positions, he took control after his commanding officers has all been eliminated, and took control of the planetary defense network. During the ensuing 2 week battle he repeatedly made massive gains until he engaged the slumbering auto defense fleet that was hiding inside the planets moon. With the fleet reactivated he coordinated a massive space battle, and retook the planet and recaptured Antioc. Soon after he was promoted to Supreme Royal Admiral (basically he controlled the entire Royal Arkhangelsk Navy), and led the Arkhangelsk Royal Military Command to victory against the Tillianus. Supreme Royal Admiral As Supreme Royal Admiral the High Emperor rebuilt the Navy, and increased production of capital ships. When the Sophicant Alliance attacked the Arkhangelsk Empire, the Supreme Royal Admiral quickly consolidated his combined fleets and set to a new battleplan that would have decreased enemy causalities and and increased assimilation of Sophicant Alliance races. With the Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Sophicant Alliance War at an end after 200 years, the Supreme Royal Admiral immediately built more fleets, and researched into new weaponry and shielding for his vessels. With an 850 year period of peace and little conflicts the Supreme Royal Admiral, built up his military forces more and introduced combat Nanodroids into his ranks. The Royal Arkhangelsk Navy also greatly increased shielding and started researching into the "holy grail" of naval propulsion, inter-universal travel. After one of the longest eras of peace in a very long time the Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Illia War and the Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Courastan War began near the same time, and the Supreme Royal Admiral was forced to war again. With both wars in high swing, and with multiple galaxies being devastated by the wars that were being fought, an Illian assassin gained entrance into the royal palace and proceeded to murder High Emperor Silvas Tyranius Pratheia, with the Arkhangelsk Empire without a ruler the Supreme Royal Admiral quickly set a course back to Arkhangelsk and took up the High Emperor's crown and began to rule the Arkhangelsk Empire. High Emperor Beginings of the High Emperor With the Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Illia War and the Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Courastan War still in deep progress the new High Emperor led a flawless military campaign and ended the both wars after 900 years. With the wars over and peace was finally achieved in the Arkhall Supercluster, the High Emperor reached out to two of the most powerful civilizations, the Tyrll and the Realius and formed the Council of Architects. This governing body held the peace of the supercluster and also allowed for the slow assimilation of both the Tyrll Empire and the Realius Empire into the Arkhangelsk Empire. Numerous new technological advancements began such as new medicine technology that greatly expanded the lifespan of the Archivilli Arkhangelsk, who already had a long lifespan to begin with, which allowed the new High Emperor to live an incredibly long life. Category:ArkhangelskCategory:Individuals